Portable digital cameras can be used to record digital images or digital video of a physical scene. A digital camera or image-recording device typically includes an image sensor formed from an array of sensor cells or sensor regions otherwise referred to as pixels. Each pixel is configured collect light from the physical scene and produce an electronic signal in response to the amount of light incident on the pixel. The signals from the array pixels may be scanned and stored as pixel data. The pixel data can be used to create a digital image that represents a visual depiction of the physical scene.
Many digital cameras also include optical components that are configured to focus the light on the surface of the image sensor. The optical components may be mechanically adjustable in order to focus light from objects that may be a variable distance from the digital camera. In some cases, the image sensor may also include auto-focus elements that are integrated into the array of sensor cells or pixels and used to determine if the light is sufficiently focused on the image sensor. In some cases, auto-focus elements that are integrated into the sensor provide feedback to an auto-focus mechanism that adjusts one or more optical components of the digital camera.
One potential drawback to using auto-focus elements that are integrated within the array of pixels is that the elements may cause cross-talk between adjacent pixels. In particular, the auto-focus elements may interfere with the light received by image sensor causing an inaccurate light reading for some pixels that are adjacent or near the auto-focus elements. That is, the auto-focus elements may cause more or less light to be absorbed by some of the pixels in the array. Due variations in the amount of light received by the neighboring pixels, in some cases, the use of auto-focus elements results in a digital image that is less accurate or contains artifacts due to the optical and electrical interference.
The system and techniques described herein can be used to reduce cross talk between adjacent pixels in an image sensor array. More specifically, the system and techniques can be used to reduce the effects of interference caused by the use of auto-focus elements and, thereby, improve the accuracy and quality of a resulting digital image.